


Flash

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A/N - I just adore feedback. Take two seconds and drop me a line?

\-----

Billy ran his hand under Dominic's shirt and let his fingers trail across a soft nipple, catching him off guard.

Flash.

Dominic's body responded to Billy's touch and he turned to catch his lips in a hard kiss. His tongue plundering every inch of the warm mouth he could reach, his one hand over Billy's under his shirt, and the other on the side of Billy's face.

Flash.

Dom could feel Billy's excitement growing beneath him. Billy's erection was poking him in his ass, driving him insane. He tore his lips away from the kiss and slowly slid down to his knees between Billy's legs.

Flash.

With a quick glance up into lustful green eyes, he slid his hands along the inside of Billy's thigh and up to his pant buckle. Making short work of the buckle, he slid his hand into Billy's pants and pulled out his solid erection.

Flash.

As Dom's tongue made circles around the head of his cock, Billy's head fell back against the wall. He let out a soft moan and laced his fingers in Dom's hair urging him to take him into his mouth.

Flash.

There was no hesitation. Taking Billy's entire length into his mouth, Dom worked his tongue along the underside of his shaft. His one hand pumping the base as he moved his mouth up and down.

Flash.

It was almost too much for Billy to handle. He could feel himself nearing climax and he grabbed onto Dom's hair tighter. A loud moan escaped his lips as he arched up off the seat, coming into the back of Dom's throat.

Flash.

Dom finished and smiled up at Billy who was now looking down at him in absolute pleasure. Billy reached his hand down and pulled Dom back up into a kiss.

Flash.

Dom broke the kiss and backed up out of the photobooth, looking in to watch Billy put himself away and buckle his pants back up. He smiled to himself when Billy tried to stand and found that his legs were still weak and collapsed back down into the chair. He finally reached his feet on the second try and joined Dom outside the booth.

Click.

The strip of pictures dropped into the catch and Billy scooped them up. Dom didn't even make a move to look, instead he stepped into the booth himself and sat down.

"My turn," he smiled. Billy put the pictures in his back pocket and joined Dominic in the booth.

Flash.


End file.
